coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9920 (8th November 2019)
Plot Ali and Toyah make arrangements to meet at the Rovers before she accompanies him to his disciplinary meeting at the hospital that afternoon. David tells Shona how he wishes he could take her away for a honeymoon. Gail has a thought after hearing the remark. Back from Majorca, Robert makes a fleeting visit to see Vicky. He promises to tell Michelle what’s going on soon. Ray Crosby insists Michelle unstacks chairs with no assistance at the Chariot Square Hotel. She walks out, even though she’s in breach of contract, but she threatens to spread the word around the business as to what he’s really like. In the cafe, Gary warns Ali off Maria. Roy has been up half the night playing online Scrabble. Carla and Brian see how tired he looks. Geoff makes Yasmeen deliberately curious about a website he’s been looking at, claiming it’s designs for promotional posters for the new “bring your own” policy at Speed Daal, though he’s brought up a dating site. Ali remarks to an alarmed Ryan that Gary has given him a warning. Robert is perturbed to see Tyler on the street and even more so when he hears from him that he’s seeing Amy. Seeing that the mention of Gary’s name makes Ryan scared, Ali forces him to tell the full truth about his beating. Geoff lets a troubled Yasmeen see an advert on his phone from the dating website. Carla dragoons Brian and Mary into helping her with Roy's online Scrabble obsession. Mary thinks they should wean him off by hosting a real game in the Rovers. Ali doesn’t turn up to meet Toyah. She rings him and leaves an urgent message. Meanwhile Ali sneaks into the furniture shop and gets Faye out of the way before searching around and finding the loan shark debtor's book. Robert fails to warn Tyler off Amy, even using the threat of Tracy’s anger. Instead, he rings Steve. Gail treats a grateful David, Shona and the children to a honeymoon break at a luxury spa hotel. Ray gives Michelle a gagging agreement with £20,000 to buy her silence. Ali goes to Maria’s flat to see her with the debt book but finds Gary there instead. He threatens to expose him to Maria but in return Gary produces Ali’s phone which he had previously stolen in the cafe and therefore has evidence of his diazepam addiction from listening to and recording Toyah’s message when it came through. Geoff continues his mind games with Yasmeen, saying she’s forgotten things they’ve discussed before and that she doesn’t trust him. Using his new-found knowledge, Gary blackmails Ali into keeping away from Maria, otherwise he’ll ruin him. A cowed Yasmeen apologises to Geoff who keeps her off balance by saying he was planning a surprise trip away for them. Carla is puzzled as to why Robert didn’t support Michelle more in her troubles with Ray. Evelyn, Brian, Mary, Cathy and Roy play Scrabble in the Rovers, arguing constantly. Roy suddenly realises it’s all a ruse set up by Carla to get him out of the flat and stalks out of the pub. Alya finds out that Ray’s franchise agreement with Michelle has fallen through and offers to take her place. Amy is furious when Steve confiscates her phone and laptop and orders her never to see Tyler again. The Scrabble players follow Roy to the cafe but he refuses to let them in while he awaits his online game partner to sign on. Alya impresses Ray with her ideas, saying she’s willing to do whatever it takes to get on. He's happy with that remark. An angry Toyah tells Ali that she covered for him at the hospital. As a result, his hearing’s been rescheduled for tomorrow. Gary threatens Ryan in the ginnel, saying never to cross him again and the interest on his debt has now doubled. Geoff deliberately misses his dinner, making Yasmeen feel terrible at the way she feels she’s treated him. He reveals that the planned trip was to Las Vegas but it’s all over now. Alya is upfront with Michelle about her deal with Ray. She doesn’t warn her off him as she’s signed her gagging order. Carla lets slip about Amy and Tyler and Michelle wonders why Robert got involved. An oblivious Maria welcomes Gary into her flat with open arms. Cast Regular cast *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Geoff Metcalfe - Ian Bartholomew *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Ali Neeson - James Burrows *Maria Connor - Samia Longchambon *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Shona Platt - Julia Goulding *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Carla Connor - Alison King *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Mary Cole - Patti Clare *Ryan Connor - Ryan Prescott *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Lily Platt - Brooke Malonie *Liam Connor - Charlie Wrenshall *Evelyn Plummer - Maureen Lipman *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney Guest cast *Vicky Jefferies - Kerri Quinn *Ray Crosby - Mark Frost *Tyler Jefferies - Will Barnett Places *Coronation Street - Main street view and ginnel *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *2a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *6 Coronation Street - Kitchen and orangery *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Viaduct Street *Viaduct Bistro - Restaurant and kitchen *Webster's Autocentre - Bodyshop *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *9 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *Chariot Square Hotel - Function room *25 Bellamy Street, Macclesfield - Downstairs rooms Notes *This was a one-hour episode made up of two production codes and transmitted at 7.30pm. Writer Chris Fewtrell penned both halves with Alan Grint directing the first half and Alex Browning the second. *Kate Waters was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Ali tells Gary that he is sure Maria will be interested to see that he has been operating as a loan shark; Robert is horrified to find Tyler and Amy have become friends; and Geoff ensures that Yasmeen sees him looking at a dating site, saying it is research for his radio show. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,504,214 viewers (9th place). Category:2019 episodes Category:Extended episodes